The Witch and The Vampire
by vampirebabe2994
Summary: What would happen if Bella was a witch and there was a blood fued between vampires and her kind? Could her and Edward's love be able to withstand it? Will their families tear them apart? Will I ever stop asking questions? ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Arival

Chapter One

_**A/N: this will be in only Bella and Edward's POV . . . please R/R!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does I also do not own any of her characters although I do own Max, Alex, Sam, and Rachel. I will only put this once on here so I won't have to put it on every chapter.**_

_**B POV**_

As I got off the airplane I looked around to try and spot Charlie. At the end of the gate Chief Swan stood in police uniform and all. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. It had been summer since I last saw him. Charlie was so happy to see me. We grabbed my luggage and started our hour drive to Forks.

We didn't speak much at the begging of our drive but after thirty minutes my dad finally said, " Have you been practicing your powers lately?".

The question came a bit of a shock to me. Charlie did not like to talk about my powers and rarely acknowledged the fact that I had them.

" Um... A little. I have been practicing a few spells", I wasn't sure how he would react to that answer.

He then became serious and started talking to me in a whisper so that I had to lean closer to him to hear, " Bella, I do not want you to use your magic in the presence of other people, or even by your self, you don't know if someone is watching. Also do not tell _anybody_ of them. If word got out they would take you away. Do you understand? ".

I answered him with a slight nod. I was scared by the way he said that. It was as if he wasn't telling me something. Was it so much of a danger to have powers in Forks? The only thing that is a threat to witches are vampires and I do not know of any on the Olympic Peninsula. The only reason vampires are a threat it because the are immune to magic and because my kind has always despised them for being what they are. It has also not been a secret that their leaders, the Volturi, wasn't fond of us either. In fact they formed a blood feud between vampires and witches.

The rest of the ride passed in silence. We arrived at home half an hour later. To my surprise there was a red truck parked in front of the house.

"What-", Charlie already new my question and answered by handing me a pair of car keys.

We stepped out of the car and I ran to my new truck. It was perfect (to me). Sure, it was old but it ran great and had a working radio. Besides I've never had a car given to me before. I looked at Charlie who was watching me with a big smile, happy about my reaction. I ran to him and gave him an even bigger hug then I did at the airport.

" Thanks Dad!".

" I just want you to be happy here", he said as we walked into the house. Obviously, he knew what how I felt about the no magic rule. He left me to pack alone which was the opposite of what my mom would do. I walked into my old room. It looked exactly the same: red with black trimming. I unpacked my close and then went to the bathroom to freshen up from my long trip. I brushed my mess of hair which was dark brown and with violet highlights to match my eyes. Charlie wasn't surprised when he saw them because when I got them mom called him furiously saying what her daughter did to her perfect hair. The highlights did add onto my affect of standing out. The other reasons were my style, punk rocker, and my skin color. I had lived in Phoenix, land of the tans but I always remained Ivory skinned. Hopefully since there was no sun here maybe I might fit in at school though I highly doubt it because of my style and hair.

The reason for the hair and style was because I was in a band back in Phoenix. I was sometimes the lead singer, depended on the song, and played the electric or acoustic, again depended on the song, guitar. The other members were Max guitar/ singer, Alex she played the drums, Sam played keyboard/ piano, and Rachel, my soul sister, played guitar and sang with me. Rachel was also a witch and that was probably the reason I liked her so much. The all said they would try to see if they could visit me a lot. Max, Sam, and Alex could all visit me whenever they wanted because they were eighteen and didn't live with their parents but Rachel was my age, seventeen, and would have to wait until she had a couple days off.

After I finished fixing myself up I went downstairs for dinner. It turns out the only thing Charlie was good for with dinner was dialing the phone for take-out. So that night we had dinner. I then begged Charlie if I could control cooking duty, he reluctantly agreed since he still remembered how my mom was such an experimental cook.

When I was done cleaning the dishes I got ready for school tomorrow and then went to bed.

_**A/N: please review. I'll probably have a next chapter up soon!!!**_


	2. New School

**Chapter Two**

I awoke to a loud BOOM! My clock read 8:00. School started in an hour and there was a thunder storm going on, not a good sign. I got up and went downstairs to find that Charlie had already left so I had to eat alone. I went back upstairs after I finished my cereal and got dressed in dark jeans, a black tank with a violet undershirt, and leather fingerless gloves. I also wore a black rain coat. I then went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth.

Once I had everything I needed I headed out the door and ran through the rain and got into my truck. It started with a loud roar. Well. It had to have some flaws. It took fifteen minutes to get to the school which was off the highway. The school was a bunch of brick buildings put together. I drove up to what looked like the front office.

There was a red-haired woman sitting behind the front desk. She looked up when I stepped into the building obviously surprised by my appearance. When she got her voice back she said, " Hello! You must be Miss Swan. Welcome to Forks High School. Here is your schedule and I would like you to have all of your teachers sign this slip", she handed me two papers.

" Thank you", I said politely. I didn't want to get on anybody's bad side who had some power here. I then left the building and got back into my car and parked in the student parking lot. It was still pouring when everyone else was arriving. I grabbed my pack and pulled on my hood. I then went to off to my first class holding the map in front of me the whole way. My first class was English. I was dripping wet when I walked into the classroom.

_Nothing a good drying spell would fix_, I thought. But then I remembered that I wasn't the only one in the room. I also then realized class had already started and that every eye was on me.

" Can I help you?", the teacher asked.

" Yes, I'm Isabella Swan". I said as I walked up to the front of the class giving the teacher my slip. After he signed it he gave it to me saying, " Welcome to forks High Miss Swan. I'm Mr. McNeill. You can put your back in the back of the room and take the empty seat in the back."

_Yes! The back! _I thought. That way no one would be able to look at me. After I put my pack in the back of the room I sat down next to a girl with a blonde curly hair. I then took off my hood and heard about five gasps across the rooms. _Typical._

The teacher then brought everyone's attention to him but I still kept getting a couple glances during class. A couple of rows in front of me there was a girl with white blonde hair who kept looking back at me and would start giggling. She would point me out to her friend, a black haired girl, who didn't care but looked at me with kind eyes.

After class the girl next to me introduced herself as Jessica.

She asked, " what's your next class?". She seemed nice enough.

I looked at my schedule, " Trigonometry."

" Great! That's mine too. I'll walk you there."

We grabbed our packs and walked outside. It was still raining but not as hard. She then lead me to a large building with a sign in front of it that said _**Building Six: Trigonometry**_._ I could have spotted that_, I though to myself.

We walked into the building and she introduced me to the teacher, Ms. Andrews. She was a pinched face woman with a stern look. She told me to sit in the front row. I knew then that we weren't going to get along.

I sat next to a beach-blonde boy with strong cheek bones and with a small build. He kept glancing at me. Once I even saw him glance little to downward. If I was allowed to I would put a spell on him so that his lip would go over his head.

I kept my hood up, but _Ms. Andrews _told me to put it down. I got a couple of spells that would do her good. Again when I put it down I heard a couple of gasps across the room. The boy sitting next to me looked at me with awe and lust in his eyes.

When class was over Jess told me it was time for lunch. Also the blonde boy introduced himself to me, " Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

He then walked with us to lunch. It stopped raining but it was still very cloudy and no sun was escaping through the gray puff.

Jess and Mike were talking about something but I didn't try to keep up. They both spoke very fast. We walked into the large cafeteria filled with many circle tables. ( Think of HSM) We then got inline for food. I got an apple and a soda. I wasn't all that hungry.

We sat at table with a lot of people. It was kinda crowded. Jess introduced me to all of them. Eric a black-haired boy looked kinda brainy, the white blonde haired girl whose name was Lauren, Tyler, a boy with brownish hair, and the girl with black hair was Angela. Almost everybody in the cafeteria was either looking at me or pointing me out to their friends. All the guys at the table I sat at wouldn't stop looking at me. Which made Lauren mad and she kept giving me dirty looks. Besides Jess the none of the girls said a word to me until Angela said, " Bella I like your hair it's really cool", she gave me a warm smile that made me smile back. I was really starting to like her.

I got bored so I looked around the large room. I then spotted a family at the farthest table away from mine of the most gorgeous teenagers I've ever seen. There were five of them three boys and two girls. The first girl was a beautiful blonde who looked as though she could model in Sports Illustrate magazine, the second girl had smaller features with short, cropped, black hair and was very pixie like. She was too very pretty but in her own way. The oldest looking of the boys was big and huge muscles like a real weight lifter with dark curly hair. The next was a blonde, less bulky, but still noticeably strong. The last was boy with reddish brown hair, very lean and less bulky than the other two.

They were all different except for them all being pale and there eyes were black but with a golden tint to them with dark circles around they're eyes. I stiffened. They looked exactly like vampires except for they're eyes. I decided to get for info before I jumped to conclusions.

" Hey Jess, who are they?", I asked pointing over to them.

She looked to where I was pointing to a giggled. " Well, the two blondes are Rosaline and Jasper Hale. The other three are Alice, Edward, and Emmet Cullen. They were adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. They're all together except Edward. But he doesn't date."

"Which one is that?", I asked. She pointed to the with reddish brown hair. He then looked up as if someone called his name. We locked eyes for a second then I looked down blushing like crazy. Then the bell rang.

" What class do you have next?", Mike asked. He was really starting to creep me out.

" Biology.

" Great, that's mine too. I'll walk you over there."

_**A/n: I'm working on Chapter Three write now. Keep sending reviews!!!**_


	3. New Girl

**Chapter Three**

E POV

We sat at our usual table in the lunch room away from everyone else. Everyone's minds were going haywire over the new girl. Isabella Swan. It seems that she is a punk. Well at least that's what everyone is thinking because of her look.

_Finally,_ I thought to myself, _someone different in this town._ I wanted to see her myself just to make sure the boy Mike who I saw her through wasn't just making it up.

She walked in with that girl Jessica who was really annoying. I started feeling sorry for the new girl. Isabella had an inhuman presence, almost magical, radiating of her skin. I looked at my siblings who looked like they felt it too.

" Do you feel that?", I asked them. They all answered with a slight nod. They had worried expressions on their faces. I kept hearing this going through their minds: _What is she? Is she a witch?_ If that were true than we would have a problem because of the feud. I decided to pay close attention to her.

Her appearance was rather shocking even though I saw it through the mind of that boy. Her hair was what really caught me off guard. It had violet highlights to match her eyes. Her eyes were breath taking none the less but had a guarded expression. As if she was hiding something. She then looked our way. I quickly looked in the other direction.

I then heard my name called and looked up then realized it was just Jessica thinking my name. I locked eyes with Isabella for a second she then looked away obviously embarrassed considering the blush growing on her face.

The bell then rang and we quickly picked up our trays of untouched food and headed out the door. But before it closed I heard Mike ask her' " What class do you have next?", he was being very overly helpful.

" Biology," she answered. She'll never guess who she has to sit next to.

_**A/N: I know it was kind of short but I just wanted you to know what he felt when she first came in the room. I'm working on the fourth chapter right now!!! Please tell me what you think!!!**_


	4. Discovery

**Chapter Four**

_**B POV **_

When we walked into the classroom, everybody was at their seats and I saw the only empty one was by, _gulp_, Edward Cullen. _Relax_, I told myself,_ you don't know if he is a vampire._ Mike sat down while I walked to the front of the class to have my slip signed by Mr. Banner, the teacher.

I then walked to the empty seat next to Edward. As I sat down a light breeze from the heater pass through my hair. At that second Edward's eyes were filled with hatred. I flinched away from him and moved my chair as far away from him and he did the same. I didn't look at him for fear to meet his eyes again. _What's his problem? I didn't do anything._

After class Edward rushed out of the room at almost and inhuman speed.

_Ok. Definitely a vampire._

_**E POV**_

I had never smelt anything like it. Her blood was so appetizing to me. But I couldn't kill her. I couldn't ruin all that my family worked for. All during class I sat as far away from her as possible. She also moved far away. Her body was stiffened and her magical presence was getting stronger by the second. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out of the class room and out the door.

_**B POV**_

The reasons I was sure he was a vampire were from his speed and the way he reacted to my scent. The only thing that made me a little skeptical was the color of his eyes. Instead of red they looked like they turn gold or Topaz.

After I gave the receptionist my slip, I went to the market and picked up some food for dinner. When Charlie came home, I had dinner ready, steak and potatoes. When we sat down for dinner, I started thinking about how Charlie reacted in the car when I told him I had been practicing spells. _Does he know about the Cullens? Is that why he won't let me use magic?_ He knew it would be bad if vampires knew of my powers so was he just trying to protect me? Even so, I would have like to have him tell me the truth.

After dinner I washed the dishes then finished my homework. When I was all done, I went to bed thinking about how I was to deal with the Cullens.

The next day at school most people stop gazing at me and I wasn't the center of attention anymore. Yes! The morning passed in a blur as I mentally got ready for the death stares I would get at lunch and Biology. But when we sat down I looked over to his table and he wasn't there. All of the others were. They were all talking and occasionally one of them would glance at me so fast that I thought I had imagined it. I felt very uncomfortable. _Would he really miss school just because of me?_ I pushed the thought out of my head, _impossible_. If he really was a vampire then how would I be any different from all of the others. _Wait, how is his family able to go to school with all of this food everywhere?_ I was silent all during lunch pondering on this.

I didn't pay attention in class for the rest of the day. I was a little uneasy about the fact I sit next to a vampire in Biology. The rest of the week was the same. He didn't show up but his family still did and I still kept on getting glances from them at lunch.

Finally it was Friday and Edward hadn't made an appearance yet. Be fore I went to bed I started reading a spell book that I had brought with me. Charlie, of course, didn't know about and I wasn't gonna tell him.

That night I still couldn't stop thinking him as I went to bed. Before I had fallen asleep I could have sworn I heard I floorboard creek.

_**E POV**_

I had just gotten back. I didn't want to see my family just yet so I went to Bella's, as her friends called her, house. It was about ten o'clock and she just went to bed. I crept through her window and walked towards her bed. I wasn't sure what I was doing here. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I walked around her room. Simple enough though I wasn't sure what to think of the colors red and black.

As I was looking at some pictures on her dresser I heard her say my name. I whipped around expecting to see her awake and sitting up but I found her still sleeping I crept towards her. It seems that she only said my name in her dreams. When I was about to leave I saw a book on her bed side table: **Spells For the Average Teenage Witch **by Amelia Crossing. I picked it up a started to flip through the pages. What I found was simple spells that help you with everyday life. The entire time I looked through it I was in shock. I didn't really expect her to be a witch. I had to go tell my family straight away. I didn't bring the book for I knew she would notice it's absence.

I ran home to find my family all sitting in the living room.

" Edward!", Esme said as she came over and hugged me. Carlisle soon came over and joined her. When they were done I went to my brothers and sisters. We all exchanged glances unsure of what to say. Then Alice broke the ice, " Edward, why have you come back?".

I wasn't sure how to answer then I finally said," Because I didn't want a simple girl to keep me away from my family." this made everybody laugh.

" Listen I have to tell you something,"

_**A/N: I know a cliffy but im about to leave for the beach and I don't get back till Sunday so ill keep writing in my journal and when I get back ill put that up on here...R/R!!!**_


	5. Descisions

_**A/N: Im back!!!!!! ok so here is the 5**__**th**__** tell me what you think!!!**_

**Chapter Five**

B POV

I awoke at what my clock read 12 o'clock in the morning. I had a feeling as though I wasn't the only one in my room tonight. I turned on my light and saw the book I had been reading was on the floor by my open window. At that moment a sharp gust off wind blew through it. I ran and struggled to close it.

Without thinking I renounced the spell to close it:_**kleio**_ At that second the window shut with a click. I gasped at what I had done. I had never lost control with my powers like that. I heard a spring down the hall and someone get out of bed. _Charlie!_ I quickly ran to my bed and pretended to sleep.

He cracked the door open and checked to see if I was asleep. Once he was convinced that he imagined the noise he left to go back to sleep. Once I was sure he was I sat up. I was scared that I would lose control again. I started weeping for the fear I might hurt someone if I wasn't careful. I had to call Rachel. She would be the only one who would know what to do.

I grabbed my cell phone off my bed side table. I dialed and waited for her to answer. A muffled voice answered, " Hel-yawn-lo? "

" Rachel?", I had difficultly speaking since I was still crying.

" Bells? What's wrong? Did something Happen?" she started speaking frantically in a panicky voice.

" Ray calm down please. It's just..." I wasn't sure what to say to her, " Ray, have you ever lost control of your powers?"

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. Then I heard her take a deep breath then say, " No... When did it happen and how?" I then told her all that happen even the part about the feeling as though someone was in my room while I was asleep. After I finished she was quiet for a while pondering on what I had just told her.

Then she said, " I'm coming to Forks."

This statement took me off guard, " Wait-What?"

" I'm coming to Forks. I don't want you to lose control and I miss you so there." I was a little shocked by this decision. I was very happy that she was coming but not happy about the reason she was coming.

" Great! But where are you gonna stay? And what about your parents? I was a little worried about how her parents would react to her just leaving.

" Don't worry I'll talk to them and I'll get an apartment. Oh! I bet I can get the guys to come too! Won't that be awesome?" She was really excited about coming.

" Yea that'll be great! Oh and Ray? "

" Yea?"

" I'm not if they are or not but-" I was hesitant to tell her not sure of what her reaction would be.

" Yes?" she probed on.

" I think the Cullens. A family here, are vampires." She went quiet for a moment then started speaking very fast and very quietly so I had to press the phone against my ear, " If they are vampires then I'll be there tomorrow. I want you to be on full alert OK?" She with such urgency it took me a while to respond, " O-OK."

" Good now get some sleep."

E POV

" How can this be? I've never felt any magical presence from Chief Swan", Emmet asked. I had just told them of my discovery in Bella's room.

" It could have come from her mother's side", suggested Esme.

" It's not the matter of how she became on it's the matter of what we are going to do", stated Carlisle.

"I think we should take her out before she tries to attack", said Emmet flexing his muscles.

"But we don't even know if she is a threat or not", Alice remarked. She didn't like to kill people.

"Did you see anything?" I asked. We all looked at her with apprehension. At that second Alice went rigid. Jasper went to her side and held her close. I read her mind and saw the vision with her:

_There was Bella waiting at the airport gates looking around as if waiting for someone. Then she ran forward and hugged a teenage girl about her age with black hair and blue highlights. When they let go of each other I could see the girl had electrifying blue eyes that matched her highlight, obviously they got the highlights together, but it wasn't just that she had a magical look to her just like Bella who then spoke, " Ray! I'm so glad you're here!"._

The vision then ended. Alice looked at me with shocked eyes,_ Did you see that?_, she thought. I nodded.

"What was it? Did it have something to do with her?" Carlisle asked in a sharp tone.

I again, nodded then Alice spoke up, "Another witch is coming. She looked as though she was Bella's age. I'm not sure if is a threat either."

The room then broke out in worried thoughts:

_What?_ Rose

_You got to be kidding me! _Emmet

_Another one!_ Jasper

_This is certainly a problem._ Carlisle

_Who knows she might be nice_ Esme

Esme's thoughts caught me off guard. I stared at her. She smiled warmly at me. I wasn't sure off what to say to that remark. My thoughts were then interrupted by Carlisle, "We do not know if they are a threat and if they know of what we are. So we need to see what she does for now. Alice when does the other arrive?'

"In late morning", she replied without looking at me.

"Then we will see what happens" decided Carlisle.

"But what if she doesn't wait/ What if she attacks?" Emmet exclaimed.

"It would be seven versus two then. We would have no problem." That settled the conversation and we all departed to our rooms. I turned on my stereo and played one of my favorite songs: Meant to Live by Switchfoot. I sat on my couch and thought of what had just occurred. _So we're just gonna sit and wait?_

_This is gonna turn out badly._


	6. Arrival

**Chapter Six**

A/N: Please R/R!!!!

B POV

I didn't get much sleep but I was completely excited and couldn't wait until Rachel got here. I got dressed after I waked up and ran downstairs to tell Charlie. I caught him just before he was about to walk out the door, "DAD!!!!"

He turned around startled, "What is it Bells?"

"Rachel is coming to Forks!! Isn't that cool?!?!?!", I was _very_ excited actually.

His face broke out in a big grin, obviously happy about something to get rid of my depression at Forks, " That's great!! Does she need a place to stay?"

" No she said she got an apartment downtown. She also said the rest of the band might come too!" His smile slipped for a second then was replaced with an even bigger one, " That's even better Bells!!!"

" I know!! I'm gonna go to the airport to pick them up!!", I said.

" Great, well tell them I said hi but I have to get to work now. Bye witch-ling", with that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I stood there in shock the entire time, _witch-ling? Mom used to call me that when I was little, _I thought to myself_. Why would he use that if he didn't want me using magic? Make up your mind man!_

I pushed the thought from my mind and left for the airport. I arrived in about 45 minutes since I was in a hurry. I waited at the gates looking around for her. Then I spotted her running towards me. I closed the distance between us and gave her a big hug, We then broke apart, Ray! I'm so glad your hear!!!"

She looked me over then said, ' You don't look any different!!"

" Neither do you!', I said I looked at her more clearly. She was my height with black hair with blue highlights to match her eyes, We got them together, which very electrifying. She dressed like me. I noticed she brought her guitar with her, " Great! You brought it!" I said pointing to it, " To bad I forgot." It was true I didn't bring my guitar because I had ordered a new one and it hadn't come in yet when I left.

She then pulled a large packed from behind her back, large enough to hold a guitar, " Then good thing it came in yesterday", she said with a huge grin on her face, " We'll open it at your house", she then handed me the package.

Then something came to mind," Where are the others?" I looked around to try and spot them.

" Here they come", she said pointing to three teenagers coming through the gates, " Bells!!!" they all yelled running towards me. Alex reached me first and gave me a hug. She was taller than me by a couple of inches, she had jet black hair. She had two piercings on both ears and had a tattoo on her left shoulder of the sun. Like everybody in the band she dressed as a punk. " Hey Bells!", she said as she let go of me. I was about to reply but then Max pounced on me. " AAAAH!!!" I screamed as we fell to the floor. People around us were staring at us with disbelief and disapproval.

" Max get off me", I said my voice mixed with laughter and being muffled by his body. He got off me and pulled me to the ground. Then came Sam he picked me up and twirled me around. Sam and Max are twins and like my big brothers. They looked exactly alike. They both had sandy blonde hair with piercing green eyes .

" We missed you Bells!' they said in unison.

" I missed you guys too!!!", I said trying to fight off tears.

" Oh come on Bells-", said Max.

" Don't start crying!!", Sam finished him.

" Sorry' I said laughing. " Come on let's all go to my house!!"

We grabbed all of their luggage and my new guitar, including Sam's guitar, Rachel's guitar, Alex's drums, and Max's keyboard and put it all in the back of my truck. With no room in the back for anybody to it we all had to cram in the two only seats of my truck. I wasn't sure if my truck, or any of us for that manner to my house.

After an hour of complaining, laughing at our complaining, and numbness on most of our body parts, we finally made it. When we opened the doors we all fell out and grabbed our stuff.

" Hey guys where are you staying?' I asked.

"We're gonna stay with Rachel", answered Alex.

" Wow, that'll be crowded", I said as we walked through the door.

" Not really my apartment will have three rooms", said Rachel.

' Cool! ", I said. I didn't care all that much how they stayed together as long as they're here. We sat in my living room and Rachel gave me my package. I cut it open with a knife and laid out my new guitar on the coffee table. I was purple and black with a cute little skull on the bottom below the bridge. It even had a built in amp. It was perfect. I got the picks out of a bag in the bx. They were purple that faded to black with cute skulls on them like my guitar. I squealed, " Oh my gosh!!!! It's perfect!!!!" Everyone else just gaped at it with awe and admiration.

" That guitar is freaken awesome!!!!", said Max.

" Completely", agreed Sam.

Rachel and Alex agreed by jumping up and started squealing with me. After we settled down Charlie came home. " Hey Dad!! The gangs all here!!" I said as he walked through the door. " Hey guys! How was your flight?"

'Not bad" said Ray.

" Bor-ring", said Max and Sam. The one thing you have to get used to about them is that they like to do freaky twin things a lot.

" It was...bearable. If you can block out those two, " said Alex smirking and pointing at the twins.

" Hey!!" They each threw a pillow at her and she dodged both of them. We then all burst out laughing until we couldn't breathe. It felt so good to be around them again. We ate dinner ( pizza ) and they called a cab. We then said our goodbyes since they needed to go to their new apartment and unpack.

" Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" I asked them.

" Honestly Bells I think we would kill your truck if we ever did that again", said Rachel. We all laughed at this.

" Hey guys, go and get everything in the cab I need to talk to Bells real quick", Rachel said glancing at me. She then pulled me upstairs into my room and closed the door. She had a very serious look on her face and I didn't have to guess about what she wanted to talk about.

"So."

" So", I echoed.

" Bella I'll be in every single one of your classes at school so I can keep and I on you. If they try something I'll have to be near you at all time."

Immune

" A couple vampires shoe up and now I have no space. I'm having a great time at Forks so far". I was very heavy on the sarcasm.

" Bella this is not a laughing matter. What if they attack you? They're immune to magic. You wouldn't be able to fight them off."

" Fine but can I at least go to the bathroom by myself?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She too started to smile, " Fine, only if you promise to stay on your guard. We then started laughing. Once we could breathe agin Rachel left with the guys and I got ready for bed. I didn't fall asleep until twelve o'clock because I was to excited about school tomorrow.


	7. New Feelings

_**A/N: Guess what!!1 I reached more than 1,000 hits, I know that you know that they might not have read it but I don't care this is really cool to me!!!!! O and I hope you liked the twins. They're like my own Fred and George!!! K here is the 7**__**th**__** chapter! O and by the way if you were wondering I use real Greek for all of my spells.**_

**Chapter Seven**

B POV

I woke up at 8:00 and got dressed in my best punk outfit: dark jeans, a purple skirt to go over them, a black tank, black strappy heels, and my traditional leather, fingerless gloves. For make up I went with clear lips, smoky eyes, and black nail polish.

I ate breakfast in a hurry and ran out the door. I got at school in ten minutes where it usually took fifteen. I parked in the student's lot. I sat in my car and waited for Rachel to arrive. After about five minutes, a silver Volvo pulled up to the space next to me. I acted as though I couldn't see them but out of the corner of my eye I saw that they were all staring at me or should I say glaring. Well, except for Alice. Who smiled at me once she caught my eye. I couldn't help but smile back. Something about Alice made me feel good. It was probably because she was the only Cullen who didn't despise me.

As they were passing the front of my car, I spotted Rachel walking up the side walk a couple yards away. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car. I then ran to her and gave her a big hug.

" Ready for school?', I asked as I let go of her. She shrugged and smiled. We then walked right through the Cullens who stood glaring at Rachel and me. As I past Edward who stood at the end our eyes met. At that moment I realized how _attractive_ he was. He was completely gorgeous_. Why do all the hot guys have to be vampires?_ I thought to myself. Then something unexpected happened, a wave of electricity passed through us. I could tell he felt it because he suddenly tensed up. I then grabbed Ray by the arm and pulled her so she would go faster and we rushed to class.

E POV

I wasn't sure at what just happened. When we looked at each other, I had realized how unbelievably beautiful she was. She had a beautiful figure and had intensifying eyes that you could get lost in. But of course I could never be with her sense she is a witch. But what really shocked me was the electricity that had flowed through us.

" Bitch," Rose muttered as Bella and the other witch left. For some reason I felt very mad at Rosalie for saying that. Jasper then raised an eyebrow starring at me, _Are you not sharing something with the class? _He thought smirking.

I glared at him and began to walk to class. The morning passed in a blur but everybody's thoughts were now buzzing on the _new_ new girl.

_She dresses just like Bella, what freaks!_ Lauren

_How she is hot!_ _Maybe I can score her and Bella! _Mike

Mikes thoughts made me imagine myself punching his lights out but I then pushed the idea from my mind not wanting to get in trouble. I wasn't sure why I was acting this way. _It's not like I care about her. Right? _I felt very confused. Sure Bella was beautiful, smart and radiant, but a witch. _My enemy_. Ok well not _my_ enemy. More like my kind's enemy. I wasn't sure of what to do with my new feelings. I wasn't even sure why I had these feelings. _I haven't even talked to her_, I though to myself.

The bell then rang. Time for lunch.

B POV

A wave of different emotions kept sweeping over me. The morning passed quickly as I thought about what happened when I looked at him. I couldn't stop thinking about him and it was getting very confusing. _I can't feel this way._ I kept telling myself. _He's a vampire, the enemy._

" Bells are you ok?", Ray asked as we walked to lunch.

" What? Oh yea I'm fine," I wasn't sure if I would be able to tell her. I could just imagine her reaction: _Bella how could you? He's the enemy! A vampire!!!_ No I had to keep this to myself.

We sat down by ourselves today. I told Jess that it was Ray's first day and I wanted her to get used to the school first. Hopefully she bought that crap because I wouldn't. The real reason is because we wanted to be able to watch the Cullens without interruption. We sat as far away as possible. For about ten minutes we ate in silence as we kept looking over to them. Then I got a song stuck in my head that Rachel was singing this morning.

" Damn it Ray, " I said exasperated.

" What," she looked up in alarm. I noticed some of the Cullens looked our way.

" You got that freaken song stuck in my head that you were singing this morning," I said laughing. She started to laugh too. The reason I'm was annoyed was because the song was Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heros. I like the song it's just that I keep hearing the beginning of it. You know that part and after a while it gets annoying.

" Well I expected that to happen since I put it in there," her eyes then became a more shocking blue. When I witch uses her powers her eyes become a brighter shade of what they were and if a witch uses a large spell their eyes start to glow.

"You didn't," I said playfully glaring.

"Well I was bored. Don't feel bad I did it to a lot of kids here," she said laughing. People started to stare so she made her eyes turn back to normal.

"That's mean," I said trying to sound serious but failing since I was trying to hold back laughter. I could see out of the corner of my eye that it looked like the some of the Cullens were quietly laughing too.

"Could you please just get it out," I said annoyed, "I won't be able to listen to Gym Class Heroes for about a week."

"Fine," she said still giggling a little, "But when people stop staring."

She then looked at the Cullens, who I'm sure heard, put their heads down. After she was sure no one was looking her eyes started to glow and she said**, "**_**Apalasso**_**,' (Means "release" in Greek**) the song then left my mind. I looked over to the Cullens to see that they all looked uncomfortable and squirmed in their seats.

E POV

I gasped. The power coming from that other girl hit me like bullet. I looked at my siblings to see that they all felt it to. "Ow," was all I could saw. They all started grinning. The power then left as swift as it came. I looked over to see Bella looking at us with concern. I also saw confusion in her eyes. She then met my eyes. I then saw something completely different in them but before I could decide what it was the bell rang and she practically jumped out of her seat and went out the door.


	8. Childish Encounters and Frustration

**OMG guys im sooo sry it took me almost four months to write but here it is!!!**

**Chapter Eight**

B POV

I walked into the class room and sat down breathing heavily. I put my head in my hands. I thought about my feelings and how Rachel would shun me for them. I haven't even talked to him and I have feelings, _God being a teenager is weird._ I smiled at the thought. I've never really been a normal teenager with the magic and being a witch. My mom would always help me with my spells. I started to cry silently thinking about my mom. She would be able to help me but she was in Phoenix. She would tell me everything's all right and tell me to follow my heart. _How am I supposed to follow my heart when my head is screaming: are you insane?!_

My thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of the chair next to me being pulled out and someone sitting next to me. I looked up to see Edward looking at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I obviously forgot to wipe away my tears, thank God I'm wearing waterproof makeup.

"Yea I'm fine. Just uh . . . allergies," I lied wiping my face. He didn't look like he bought it but dropped it.

"Why should you care anyways?" I said not meaning to be rude, I was just curious. "I mean you being a vampire and all, you shouldn't care about us witches. Right?" He stared at me for a moment before answering.

"Honestly? I have no idea," he said with confusion plastered across his face. We sat in awkward silence for a minute before:

"So is that new girl, Rachel your best friend or something?"

"Yea she's kinda like my sister. She's the only person besides my mom who get's me, with her being a witch too and all. She knows what's it's like to be different. You know like an outsider. Sure we hang out with other people and all but they never really know us and if they did they would probably shun us like mortals did in the 1800s." I had no idea why I could just talk to him like this. I've talked to him more than I've talked to Charlie the entire time I've been here. Sad right?

"That's cool. I guess that's why I like being with my family so much. They understand me and when you're what I have to go through just to try and be normal it's nice to have someone with along the way." He started smiling. Probably thinking about is family. He's lucky he's got so many people to be with.

"You're lucky. At my house I've just got Charlie and he doesn't like me using magic. Which sucks cuz I can't go long without using magic or I'll lose it and just preform a spell without knowing. So you could say I'm not having the best time at Forks." Class was now starting so we had to talk in hushed voices still not taking our eyes off each other.

"Wow, that really does suck," he said grinning. I playfully punched his arm knowing it wouldn't hurt, "Hey!" Then I realized how loud I said that and started blushing like crazy. Luckily no one heard me. Though, I did hear him chuckle.

"That wasn't funny," I said lowering my voice, while playfully glaring at him.

"Yea it was," also playfully glaring.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yea It was."

"No. It. Wasn't."

"Yea. It. Was."

"How long are we gonna do this?" I said laughing at our immaturity.

"Until you admit it was funny," he too was laughing.

"Fine! It was funny. Happy now?" I asked.

"Yup!" he said cheerfully. With that the bell rang. Our childish antics had lasted throughout the entire period.

"Well, time sure flies when ones having fun," I said picking up my books and putting them in my bag.

"Yea. Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as we walked out the door. With that we walked to our next classes.

E POV

The rest of the day past by in a blur. I kept replaying our "conversation" in my mind. I pictured her laughing. Her laugh sounded perfect. I wish I could just make her laugh all day. But, the only time we'll probably only be able to talk like that in Biology where our families couldn't interfere. _It's completely wrong that we have to live by a feud. that we didn't start, _I thought as I walked to my car.

I leaned against the front hood waiting for my family to arrive. I then saw Bella walking to her car which was right by mine. As she passed by my car, she smiled at me with a little blush creeping up her face. She then got in her car and put on the radio the song playing was Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For.

_I've got the gift of one liners_

_And you've got the curse of curves_

_And with this gift I compose words_

_And the question that comes forward_

_Are you perspiring from the irony_

_Or sweating to these lyrics._

"Waiting for someone?" I asked looking for my family. She got out of her car and sat on her hood Indian style.

_And this just in_

_You're a dead fit_

_But my wit won't allow it_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

"Yea, Ray. I wanna know if I can follow her to her apartment so I can see the rest of the gang," she said in a bored tone obviously a little annoyed that her friend was taking so long.

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

"What about you?" she asked turning to face me.

_Her bone structure screams_

_"Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse of curves_

"oh, well I'm waiting for my brothers and sisters," I said turning to face her, "I'm usually the one to give the rides to and from school."

"Oh," was all she said. After that we fell into an awkward silence.

_So with the combination of my gift with one liners_

_And my way_

_My way with words_

_It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped_

_And you're on the gossip team_

_You're making something out of nothing_

_And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)_

_"Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

Then I heard Alice, "Hey Edward," she said as she came up to me.

"Hey where's everybody else?" I said looking behind her and saw that the rest of my siblings weren't there.

"Oh, they had to talk to the science teacher about a project," then she turned to Bella, "Rachel's with them so you'll have to wait too."

"Oh thanks I was wondering what was taking her so long," she replied looking up at Alice. Then Alice surprised me by sitting down next to Bella on her car.

"So how's Forks treating you so far?" she asked warmly at a startled Bella.

"What? Oh, um it's ok I guess. Not much sun I guess that's why you all chose her to live here," she said once she regained her voice.

"Yea, we didn't really wanna sparkle all the time though it is kinda cool. It also takes away a little of the guy's manliness whenthey are sparkling," Alice said laughing. Bella then looked at me and giggled, "Really? Well that's something worth seeing." With that both girls burst out laughing. I'm not sure why it wasn't that funny. I tried to read Bella's mind to see what was so funny but I found that I couldn't. I thought that maybe I needed to block everybody out so I blocked out Alice but I still couldn't read it. I then kinda got agitated and tried with all my might. Again, I couldn't. I looked at Bella a little frustrated.

"What up Ed?" Alice asked looking at me to Bella who looked a little hurt.

"Nothing," I said looking away. Then there was another long silence. Well kinda.

_We All have teeth that can bite underneath_

_To where the reality grows_

_Yeah, that's where mine go_

_that's where mine go_

_We all have teeth that can bite underneath_

_To where the reality grows_

_Yeah that's where mine go_

_Where the reality grows:_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)_

_"Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_With skin you'll win_

_Skin you'll win_

"Oh. Here they come," said Alice pointing to the cafeteria. I looked and saw the rest of my siblings hurrying over to us and Rachel a little bit behind them.

"Hurry up Ray! I wanna get to the apartment today!" Bella yelled getting off the hood and standing by her car door.

"Keep your high lights on!!" Rachel yelled. I started laughing as well as Alice and Bella.

"I would if you'd hurry up!' Bella said between laughs, "I wanna go see the guys today!"

"Fine!" with that Rachel started to run and did a couple of flips until she was standing on the roof of the car.

"Show off," mumbled Bella as she got into her car. At this point I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. If I could cry I probably would.

"Well, see you around Bella, Rachel," said Alice waving and then got into my car.

"Yea bye Bella," I said smiling at her and also getting in the car. I waited for the rest of my family to get in.

Once they were inside Jasper asked with a knowing look, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," I said while watching Bella drive out of the parking lot following Rachel.

"Oh really?" said Emmet with a grin.

"Yea, really." With one more glance in Bella's direction I drove out of the lot, heading back home.


	9. Feeling Shouty

_**READ THIS!!**__** Oh my gosh guys I'm sooooooo sorry I have been meaning to put up a new chapter but we moved and our computer still isn't hooked up so I'm just gonna use my mother's laptop. So here is the 9th chapter, I hope you like because I think the last chapter SUCKED! I have no idea where that crap came from so let me clear it up. Edward and Bella feel this strong connection and are able to get along easily. Alice likes Bella because... well I can't tell you yet. Jasper suspects that Edward likes Bella and finds it amusing while the others have no idea and don't really know what to think of them yet but they do feel like they should stay away from Bella and Rachel. Rachel is very prejudice towards vampires for reasons I can't say (ok I'm still working on them) and doesn't want Bella around them as you have read in the past chapters. Bella, well she feels torn between honoring her kind and seeing how deep her feelings for Edward are and what to do with them. Edward also has the same issue. Last but not least, I have been asked if witches are immortal and in a way yes, I will explain this in later chapters or soon, depends how the story goes. So that's it. For those who have read this thank you for keeping up with my rambling and on with the story! – Vampbabe**_

_**Bella- Say it!!**_

_**Vampbabe- sigh Fine…I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer but I do own my OC characters and the plot to this fanfiction.**_

Chapter Nine

(_**A/N: WARNING! I'm feeling completely random today!!**_)

B POV

The windshield wipers made a steady rhythm as they tried furiously to push pouring rain from my view; whoosh, thunk, whoosh, thunk. But, I barely paid any mind to this as I followed Rachel along the one road of "downtown." Pa-freaken-leze! I don't even think there's an "uptown!"

Anyways...as I was following my blue haired friend, my mind, reluctantly kept drifting to thoughts of a certain bronzed-haired vampire. Edward. His name gave me chills. His face kept popping into my head no matter how many times I tried to stop thinking of him. (_**A/N I've tried. It doesn't work**_.) I was trying to imagine what it would feel like to run my fingers through his messy, bronze hair when the car swerved. That's it! No more thinking of the vampire with bronze hair, and a crooked smile, and the musical voice that makes me want to push him into a corner and- Whoa! Let's not go that far! I berated myself.

I then sighed sadly. What's the point in thinking of him like this? I asked myself. We can never be together. I mean a vampire and a witch? It's fucking crazy to even think it would be possible. Sure there have been relationships before, but so few you could count them on one hand. Almost all had tragic endings. They were hunted down either by the Voultri or by other witches and vampires who thought their relationship unacceptable. Though there was one couple with a semi-happy ending. They escaped the Voultri's clutches and are now in hiding somewhere probably living a fearful life. But, I thought, at least they are with each other…alive. Would it really worth it; to throw away your life, family, and friends for one person? To live in fear and have the ones you cared about think of you in disgust? Goodness knows Rachel would be the one to kill me if I ever even thought of a relationship with a vampire, especially after what happened to her. (_**A/N You thought I was gonna say it, didn't ya? ;-p**_) My mother…well who knows what mom would do. She always was different from the other witches I had met in my childhood. She never made judgment of other people and I have never heard a slighting remark about vampires come from her. I don't even know why I'm even thinking about this. He's probably not even interested. Ok, so he flirted but vampire or not he's male. They do that without thinking.

I really should stop thinking about him like this. I mean he's a vampire. A blood-sucking, sun-sparkling V-A-M-P-I-R-E!! I should hate him, fear him, DETEST him!

Not lo- I froze mid-thought.

No.

No!

NO!

I do not, would not, and could NOT love a vampire. (_**A/N: Me- Well if you look at what you were thinking about… Bella- SHUT UP! Me- DENIAL!!**_) That is out of the question, absurd, and bloody insane! Dammit Bella get a fucking of hold yourself!! You are a witch and witches do not hold feelings for VAMPIRES!!

Before I could cuss myself out any further, Rachel stopped her car, which she said somehow magically appeared in Forks. I, almost hitting her, did the same. I cut the engine and stepped out of my truck. I didn't bother pulling my hood up as I let the rain wash away all thoughts of Edward. They would have to wait until tonight when I was safe and warm in my bed.

I then took in my surrounds and saw that we were in the parking lot of a swanky hotel-like apartment building. It had a New York City design to it along with gargoyles here and there and along the balconies. In all of my years of visiting Forks never have I seen anything so swanky and big-city like. I would have heard about it being built too since this would have taken a year or two to build this large of a building.

"Come on!" Rachel pulled me out of my musings as she pulled me along impatiently.

"Where in the hell did this come from?," I snatched my arm away as we made our way through the front door which was opened by a doorman.

"Good day, miss," he tipped his hat to us as we passed him and entered the lobby. It was one of those really expensive looking ones with marble floors and a giant chandelier in the middle of the high ceiling. On the far side of the wall sat a long counter with three people behind it. They stood there with matching outfits and way to cheerful looks on their faces.

"Ray, seriously what is going on?" I asked. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front desk. We stopped in front of the receptionist in the middle. She had a ridiculously horrid perm and her smile was completely aggravating.

"Welcome back Miss Gardner!" she said in a voice that made me think, _Hi! I'm tour guide Barbie!_ "What can I do for you today?"

_Take some freaken Valium_, I thought grinning. But something started to bug me. I noticed that the other employees behind the counter just sat there staring into space, smiling still as if frozen. I don't even think they were blinking. I looked suspiciously at Rachel as she answered Barbie.

"I was wondering if the others were here or if they had gone out," she asked smiling politely.

"Yes, in fact they are waiting for you up in the pent house."

"Thank you for your help," Rachel said as she once again started pulling on my arm towards the elevator.

"Ok. I'm really freaked out now. What is going on?" I looked back and saw Barbie standing exactly where we left her frozen in the same smile. We entered the elevator and Rachel pushed the button for the top floor, pent house.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," she replied not looking at me.

"You're a horrible liar, Ray. I mean it's obvious something is going on. I mean this hotel just shows up out of no where, the employees act as if frozen unless you talk to them, and by the lack of other people I'm guessing that you and the guys are the only guests here. It's like this hotel was made you-," I faltered at the end as the most obvious thing clicked in my head. And I was not happy about it.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU MAGYKED UP A FREAKEN HOTEL!!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Rachel replied sheepishly.

"OF COURSE IT'S A FUCKING BAD THING!!" I was furious. Did she not understand the risks? I'm sure the humans would notice if a freaken five star hotel popped out of the ground. What about the Cullens? This is their turf after all and with all of the commotion they would be at risk. What would Edward thin- WE ARE NOT GOING INTO THAT!!

"Rachel," I said trying to calm down, "do you not realize what the humans will think when they see this hotel?" _Stupid! Dumbass! Complete idiot!_ I named off in my head.

"Oh I just thought they would think: How nice a new hotel- DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT? YEA BELLS, I'M GONNA CONJURE UP A HOTEL FOR THE WORLD TO SEE!!" Ray yelled back. _Its been a while since I've had good yelling match_, I thought drily.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS MESS!!"

"WHAT MESS? HUMANS CANT SEE THIS HOTEL AND I PUT MAGICAL BARRIERS AROUND IT SO IT CANT BE DETECTED!!"

"Oh... That's actually kinda smart," I remarked.

"And you thought I was stupid."

"Oh don't worry you are," I said smirking.

"HEY!"

"Howdy," again notice the smirk. At this point the elevator doors opened revealing the front corridor of the pent house. It matched the lobby with its marble floors and a smaller chandelier. It had creme colored walls trimmed in gold. I had to admit Ray could make a good hotel.

I walked through the hallway till Rachel led me to a room which I assumed was the den. Its wall, too, were white and so was the furniture. Rachel told me sit on the sofa as she sat on a white(of course) arm chair.

"Do you want me to call them?" she asked.

"No I got it," I answered grinning. I sucked in a big breath and exclaimed, "GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!!" I noticed that we were feeling shouty today. I heard scrambling far away, followed by a bang which was followed by laughter and a few curses. I caught Rachel's eye and we grinned at each other. Seconds later I heard scuffling on the floor in the hallway. Then Max, Alex, and Sam practically burst into the room.

"Hey Bells!" They greeted.

"Hey guys! What was with the banging?"

"Oh, well you see we were napping and when you so gracefully called we were startled out of our naps and tripped when we jumped out our beds," Sam said grinning.

"It was me laughing," Alex said raising her hand.

"Nice," Rachel appraised.

"Are you surprised?" Max asked.

"Not really," I smirked.

"Good! Because if not then-" Sam started.

"We'd be questioning your sanity" Max finished.

"But wait brother!" Sam said putting a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"What oh twin of mine?" Max asked.

"We've been questioning that for years!" Sam laughed.

"You're right! I'm still not sure if she is sane though," Max commented looking at me skeptically.

"Shut up," I muttered. The three then sat down, each on some different piece of furniture.

"So Bella," Alex started.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I have some good news," she stated.

"And what might that be?" I asked curiously.

"I got us a gig!" Alex announced happily. Alex was our manager and was the one to get us some gigs.

"Really? That's great! I didn't think anyone would be needing a band to play," I commented.

"Well, it's an all night thing. From nine to eleven-thirty next Friday," she stated.

"Where's it at?" I asked.

"Um..."

"Alex?"

"You see.."

"Alexandra,"I said in a commanding tone. The others knew when I said her full name I meant business.

"Ok, Ok," she looked at me uneasily then sighed and finished, "It's at your school." There was a silence in the room.

"I'm sorry what?"

"It's the Christmas dance,"(_**A/N I'm changing up the time line of when she arrived. Just so you know.**_) She said not looking at me.

"So you got us a gig for us singing in front of my whole school?" she nodded.

"In font of my school that has no punks what's so ever and nobody listens to our kind of music and most of them are shallow and preppie?" I asked. Again she nodded.

"Seriously? " was all I could say. With what I just listed you'd think that they would pick a different audience.

"Yea, it was the only place I could find and we really needed some cash," Alex explained.

"Why? I know you don't need rent," I said shooting a glare at Rachel who twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, Christmas is coming up and we need some money to buy gifts," Sam joined in the conversation.

"Oh yeah," Christmas was only two weeks away, I remembered. We sat there a moment before I realized I had to make dinner for Charlie.

"Gotta go guys," I said standing up.

"But you just got here," Max whined.

"I know but I gotta make dinner for Charlie," I said hugging them all goodbye.

"Fine, but come over tomorrow," Sam reasoned.

"We'll see," I replied smiling.

After a few more good-byes I left the pent house and entered the elevator. I used the long ride down to think over what to make for dinner. When I reached the lobby I looked at Barbie and the others and saw them still in place with those creepy smiles. I shuddered and quickly made my way to the door which was opened bye the doorman who bid me farewell. I practically raced to my truck. On the drive home I noticed that there were some very dark clouds in the distance. _Dammit_, I thought, _I'm not getting any sleep tonight with a storm going on._

When I arrived home I quickly set off on starting dinner which was chicken fajitas. When Charlie got home I had just finished dinner and we immediately started eating. We sat there eating in silence for a while.

"So Bells," Charlie started, " did you get to visit the others' apartment yet?"

"Oh yea, it was really nice kinda reminded me of a hotel," I said with a secretive smile. _Yea, a five star luxury resort._

"That's nice. Any news from them?"

"Actually Alex got a gig for the band."

"Really? Where?" he pressed.

"At school. It's at the Christmas dance. No big deal, really," I replied casually.

"That's great! I'm sure you guys will do an awesome job!" he responded enthusiastically. _Awesome? Since when does he use awesome?_

"Thanks. Well I'm full and I better start working on my homework before I go to bed,"I said getting and heading towards the sink.

"I'll do the dishes Bells. You go ahead and do your homework," Charlie said as he too stood up and took my plate and his to the sink.

"Thanks Dad," I said. I gave him a hug and ran upstairs. I decided to take a shower first so I grabbed my toiletries and some pajamas and headed to the bathroom. The hot water felt good on my skin as I used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I stood there for a while trying not to think about anything or _anyone_. Soon the water turned cold and I had to get out. Once I was clean and dressed I set out on my homework. I kept concentrating on it very hard so I could keep my mind busy.

My home work did not take much time so I busied myself with cleaning my room. Once it was spotless I sighed and realized that I could not put it off any longer.

I crawled into bed and heard a loud crash outside. I guessed that the storm had arrived and settled down beneath my comforter. Once settled I let all thoughts of him come to mind.

_I really shouldn't be thinking about him_, I thought to myself. There is no chance of us getting together and that's the truth.(_**A/N She really doesn't know me**_) _He probably wouldn't have given me a second thought if I wasn't a witch, _I thought bitterly.

_I know! _I thought suddenly, _I'll act normal tomorrow and observe him and see if there is any possibility of us being anything more than...I guess acquaintances._

With that in mind I tried to go to sleep with peace of mind but with the storm on one hand and Edward on the other you could say that didn't work so well. At around one o'clock in the morning I finally dosed off into a fitful sleep.

_**There you have it! It's kinda long too so I hope you like it!! the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view at the beginning so it'll be what he's been doing during this the Im gonna do the weeks following up to the dance and there's a surprise about the dance involving Alice and when it's involving Alice you know that it's gonna be crazy! Well it's about three thirty in the morning so I'm gonna get some sleep! So GOODNIGHT!!please REVIEW!!**_

_**-VampBabe**_


End file.
